Visita
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Ino nunca dejo de amar a Sasuke, nunca lo dejara de amar, pero el la corresponde? la llegaria a corresponder?


Hola que tal últimamente me he obsesionado mucho con el sasuino por qué? Simplemente porque se me hacen la pareja más perfecta que ha existido sobre la faz de la tierra! Jajaja y me la he pasado entrando y saliendo de fanfiction una y otra y otra vez por si alguna de mis escritoras favoritas ha subido un fic nuevo :3 pero debido a que eso no ha pasado he decidido escribir uno yo jeje T_T tenía como cuatro a o tres fics ya escritos u.u pero se perdieron! He aquí una improvisación mía jeje todavía ni yo sé de qué se tratará.

Tengo que verlo. – Decia una bella rubia en las puertas de la prisión de Konoha

Señorita tenemos órdenes de la Hokague de no dejar pasar a nadie, ni siquiera Uzumaki puede entrar. – Ino no podía creer lo tercos que podrían llegar a ser esos guardias, pero ella debía verlo, necesitaba verlo, la cuarta guerra había terminado, Sasuke lucho de su lado no entendía por qué tenía que permanecer en ese lugar.

Yo soy diferente a Naruto, yo no soy tan ruidosa vamos!. – Ino, trataba de mantener la calma pero era tanta la necesidad de verlo de nuevo, de ver cuánto había cambiado, de saber si quiera si él la recordaba.

No creo que la Hokague haya prohibido su entrada por ser ruidoso .

Por favor. – Mientras juntando las manos en gesto de ruego, los guardias no pudieron evitaron reírse al ver tal gesto, Ino aprovecho esto para hacer un jutso, dejando a los guardias inconscientes.- Me hicieron perder el tiempo. – Dijo mientras se acomodaba la larga cabellera después de todo Sasuke debía verla perfecta.

Una vez dentro, se cuido de no ser vista por ningún otro guardia, llego hasta la celda de Sasuke, estaba vigilada por otros dos guardias, se posesiono del cuerpo de uno.

Todo está ya muy aburrido aquí, porque no vamos a comer algo?- Dijo el nuevo guardia

Si tienes razón, después de todo ya no es tan peligroso como antes. – Mirando a Sasuke este solo les sonrió de lado para después voltear.

Ino espero a cruzar la primera puerta para salir del cuerpo del guardia, había perfeccionado su habilidad tanto que algo posesionado ni siquiera se enteraba que ella estuvo ahí.

Sasuke…. – Decia mientras se acercaba lentamente a la celda del susodicho

Así que eras tú la del chackra familiar. – Dijo mientras se levantaba y estiraba un poco.

Te traje esto. – Dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño bulto a través de la reja, Sasuke la miro con curiosidad, bufo y tomo el paquete, Ino sintió como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a estar tan cerca de él.

Qué es? – mientras se disponía a acostarse en la litera dejando el paquete a un lado.

Porque no lo abres? – Ino en realidad estaba muy ilusionada con este momento.

Sinceramente no creo que valga la pena. – Dijo fríamente, Ino había olvidado como dolía su indiferencia, pero no olvido como sobreponerse.

Es comida … tu favorita….. la prepare yo misma cuando tengas ganas podrías probarla.

Dudo que algo que tú hagas sepa bien.

Yo creo que te va a gustar, antes te comías los almuerzos que yo te preparaba recuerdas?

Recuerdo pocas cosas de Konoha. – Eso si le había dolido, Ino sintió como su corazón se destrozaba, Sasuke se sentó en la litera y la vio con la cabeza agachada, Ino se veía bien los años la habían hecho una mujer, una mujer muy hermosa, ella era una de las cosas que nunca olvidaría la niña que siempre estaba ahí, aunque el no le digiera una sola palabra esa niña siempre estaba ahí, siempre demostrándole cuanto la quería, siempre abrazándolo por detrás, era tan liviana que si ella no hubiera sido tan ruidosa él ni se percataría de que estaba en su espalda, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarla, la volvió a mirar lucia apagada, tal vez había sido muy hiriente con el último comentario. – Recuerdo las cosas molestas como tu Yamanaka. – Era como si hubiera dado en el botón de encendido la cara de Ino se ilumino le sonrió de esa manera que solo ella lo hacía.

Pero me recuerdas Sasuke-kun eso es lo importante. – Dijo mientras agarrada de los barrotes daba pequeños saltos de alegría. – Además ahora ya no soy tan molesta. – Dijo mientras coqueteaba jugando con su larga cabellera.

Tu cabello…. La última vez que lo vi..

Estaba corto, una verdadera pérdida, pero ahora es más largo que antes como a ti te gusta…., yo sabía que tu ibas a volver Sasuke, yo lo sabía. – Sabía que iba a volver? Esa niña en verdad lo confundía, estaba tan loca como para hacer eso, o tal vez de verdad lo amaba?

Si volvi en calidad de prisionero nisiquiera yo se cuando me dejaran salir de aquí.

Estoy segura que será pronto ya veraz.

Porque estas tan segura.

Por que pronto tu mejor amigo será Hokague

Naruto!. – La noticia no era de sorprenderse pero tan pronto! Sasuke se levanto y se acerco más a los barrotes estando más cerca de esa rubia.

Ten paciencia Sasuke. – Le decia mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que la hechizaban, pero no era la única Sasuke también estaba bajo un hechizo un hechizo color cielo que lo obligaban a acercarse más. – Yo…

Tu…

Vendré a verte todos los días, te traeré de comer así que por favor no comas mucha comida aquí. – Dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo, Ino había detectado la presencia de los guardias.

Esta loca. – Dijo Sasuke mientras se volvia a recostarse, pero apenas dio un paso, escucho como entraban los guardias, talvez Ino los había detectado? Su habilidad había mejorado tanto, además su concentración, el había bajado la guardia por la cercanía … ella no, Ino Yamanaka se había convertido en una hábil ninja, una mujer hermosa, y su amor por él, su amor por él era el único que no había cambiado en ella, sería divertido verla todos los días.

Ino ya estaba de nuevo afuera, tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara Sasuke seguía siendo igual de guapo que siempre, seguía teniendo ese carácter frio, y seguía teniendo esa costumbre de acercarse mucho a su rostro, eso siempre le había puesto los nervios de punto de hecho era por eso que a ella le gustaba abrazarlo por la espalda así sentía que ella tenía el control, debía acostumbrarse a ver ese perfecto y masculino rostro.

Ino – La llamaron por atraz

Shikamaru

Ahora porque la sonrisa de idiota? – Decia Shikamaru mientras la despeinaba un poco

Eso no te importa!. – Dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua, el motivo de su felicidad debía ser un secreto bueno por lo menos por ahora….

FIN

Que tal? Les gusto? Comentarios, reclamos, sugerencias…. Todo será tomado en cuenta para el siguiente fic ayúdenme a mejorar! Jeje las quiero mucho escribamos y llenemos el mundo de sasuino!


End file.
